


Breathe Again

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Noct knows his heats have been getting worse, but the cause isn't something he expects, but knows the solution to.  He can only hope that Ignis feels the same way.





	Breathe Again

Whoever said that the first heat was the hardest was a filthy liar, and Noct really wanted to have a chat with them about it.  Compared to his current heats, the first one had been the easiest one. And they didn't even have the decency to be consistent.  Some came sooner than others.

He still shuddered when remembering the time it had happened at school and Prompto had basically fought off four pushy alphas to protect him while he had been barricaded inside the locked nurse's office until a Crownsguard agent could retrieve him.  That had been both terrifying and mortifying to experience. 

Luckily he had spent the night in his childhood rooms in the Citadel after an evening gala he had been required to attend when this one started.  So he was guaranteed safe. But he was absolutely miserable. He was only three days into his heat and he already felt wretched. Noct had no idea why his heats were like this.  He knew he should probably see a doctor about it, but he really didn’t want to. Not even a Citadel employed doctor would be guaranteed to take him seriously.

Everything should be normal.  He had built a nest in the middle of his bed, comprised of all his favorite blankets, pillows, and clothes.  It was more than satisfactory. Noct had even managed to get ahold of a knotting toy to make things easier, but they weren’t.  If anything, it made things worse. Noct had already spent an hour crying over it.

He could feel a rush of lust build up again, and he sobbed through it.  He wanted something. No, needed it. But he had no idea what. 

 

Noct had no idea how much time had passed, but he was startled when the chamber door opened.

“Who-who’s there?” he croaked.  He was naked and in his nest and covered in his own bodily fluids.  He did not want anyone seeing him like this. The fact that he was cognizant at all was something of a miracle.  He had spent so little of his heat coherent. Then again, it was probably because of the fact that his safe space was being intruded upon.

“Noctis?  Are you well?”

“D-dad?”

Noct scrambled to at least cover his lower half. Of all people to come check on him, it had to be his own father.  He knew that he was one of the few people who safely could. But that didn’t stop him from feeling horribly embarrassed about it.

“May I come in?”

Noct looked down at himself and grimaced.  He knew that his father wouldn’t enter his space any further without permission, but the fact that he had come to check on him in person was pretty telling of his worry.

“Yeah, okay,” Noct called.  He could already feel a wave of heat building up again, and it took far more effort than it should to focus on the bedroom door as it opened.  Regis stepped inside, with a handkerchief delicately pressed to his nose and mouth.

“I came because one of the omega staff entered to bring you water and snacks, and you completely failed to respond to their presence.”

Noct blinked.  There were words coming out of his dad’s mouth, but they weren’t registering at all.  He huffed out a breath, and his ears felt like they were burning and his skin felt itchy.

“Noctis?  Noctis, can you hear me?”

Noct groaned and his slightly seated hunch in the nest finally fell apart and he collapsed among the blankets.

“Noc...hear...s...somethi…”

 

Noct woke up in what was obviously a hospital bed.  There was an IV drip and heart monitor attached to him, and it was daytime.  He turned his head to see his father slumped uncomfortably in a chair, half asleep.  Through the slot window on the door, he could just make out Clarus’s shoulder.

“Dad?” he whispered.  Regis snapped awake and sat up straight.  Noct heard several joints pop when the man moved and winced in sympathy.

“Noctis?  How do you feel, son?” he asked.

“Fine?  What happened?  Why am I here?”

“You blacked out entirely during a heat that lasted nearly two weeks.  The doctors had to keep you sedated for your safety for the end of it,” Regis said.

“What?” Noct had never felt so confused in his life.

“When one of the maid staff was sent in to bring you more provisions, she noted how unresponsive you were to her presence.  Even though she is also an omega, you should have at least been able to acknowledge that she was in the room with you. You were barely lucid when I checked on you myself.”

“Do - do the doctors know why?” Noct asked.  He twisted his fingers in the blanket that covered him.

“I think it best if the doctor explained it.  For now, you do need to eat, so I will summon a nurse for you,” Regis said.  He tried to smile in a way he probably hoped was reassuring, but looked more like a grimace than anything else.  Noct sighed and nodded.

A nurse bustled in with a tray,  which held tepid chicken noodle soup, a wilted side salad he ignored, green jello and watered down apple juice.  Even the Citadel medical center was victim to bad hospital food, but Noct was hungry enough to ignore it. Once he was finished, the same nurse returned and took the tray away, and a doctor walked in.  A beta woman with dirty blonde hair pulled into a no-nonsense bun, and laugh lines near her calm brown eyes.

“Good afternoon Your Majesty, Your Highness,” she greeted.  Her voice was husky, and Noct got the feeling that she would probably take him seriously if he brought up the issues he’d been having with his heats. “I’m Dr. August, it is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

“Uh, yeah, same,” Noct said lamely.  She didn’t react to his lack of decorum, for which he was grateful.

“Now, I’m sure you’re apprehensive about what I’m about to say, but first I would like to ask you a few questions, Your Highness,” she said.  Noct glanced at Regis, who blinked back at him. He rose from his seat with a quiet groan, and a hand clenched on his bad knee.

“I will be right outside.  I know that one isn’t typically comfortable discussing sex around one’s parent, even in an ideal situation,” he said.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Dr. August inclined her head to him.

Regis reached out, and brushed his hand through Noct’s bedhead in a rare public show of intimacy.  He gave Noct’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and stepped outside.

“Okay.  Shoot.”

“Have you had issues with your heats in the past?  Particularly intense ones? Irregular ones? Anything out of the ordinary?” she asked him.  Noct frowned. He should have expected this.

“I mean, my heats have never been very regular.  I know the average is once every six months, but sometimes mine will come after only four months, or it’ll be almost eight months before it starts.  They’re usually about eight days long though. It’s about the only thing really consistent about it. They’re always pretty intense, but I’ve never been that incoherent, or straight up blacked out before.”

“And your pre-heat symptoms?”

Noct shrugged, “I mean, besides being super horny right before?  I usually get overheated like for a week before, and then leading up to the start I’m even more lethargic than usual.”

“Your file says you haven’t been on medication for your depression for nearly two years.  So, we can eliminate that as a potential cause,” she said.

“Uh, yeah, the anti-depressants didn’t make my heats do anything different from what I remember, anyway,” Noct said.

Dr. August jotted down notes in his file with a nod. “Now, I apologize if this question is too personal, or I overstep, but I must ask.  Are you currently sexually active with an alpha you’ve not allowed to mark you?” she asked. Noct shook his head.

“No.  I’ve never had sex with anyone, ever.” Noct insisted. “How is that relevant?”

“It pertains to the possible explanation for your heats.  But I would rather wait for His Majesty to join us before I get to that.” Noct nodded.  Dr. August finished with her notes before smiling at him. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Regis entered the room again and sat down, clearly anticipating a potentially grim diagnosis.

“Well, Your Majesty, I've narrowed it down to one possibility, but the actual cause remains something of a mystery,” the doctor began.  Regis looked up at her expectantly. “To put it shortly, the reason your heats have become increasingly severe is because your body is reacting as if you have a mated alpha.”

“What?” Noct stared at her. “I just said-”

“I know, Your Highness, but the only time any omega reacts this way is if they have a mated alpha who is not present to assist them through their heats.”

Noct glanced at his father who looked surprised, but not angry, at least.

“Do you have something you haven't told me, Noct?” Regis asked.  His voice was even, and he seemed calm.

“No! Like I told Dr. August, I haven't slept with anyone!”

“I'm inclined to believe him, Your Majesty,” the doctor said.  Regis hummed and nodded.

“I know this isn't something Noctis would lie about.  But if this is true, how does that explain his condition?”

“It's possible that there is someone close to His Highness.  Someone he sees on a near daily basis that fulfills the role of a mate, whether or not they're aware of it.”

“O-oh,” Noct gasped.  There was a high blush on his cheeks.  It was clear he had someone in mind. The two adults waited patiently to see if he would say anything.

“It's Ignis, isn't it?” Regis asked.  Noct's blush only darkened.

“Daaaad,” Noct groaned and buried his face in his hands to hide how hot his face felt.

“It isn't a difficult leap to make, son.  Given all he does for you.”

“This would be your advisor, correct?” Dr. August asked.

“Ignis also fills the role of chamberlain for Noctis as well, while he lives outside the Citadel.  We attempted to hire a maid service to take care of his laundry and cleaning needs, but they proved untrustworthy, even after vetting,” Regis explained.

“So, he looks after your personal space, aside from his usual duties?”

“He cooks for me too, a lot.  I volunteered to be his guinea pig, basically, when he first started.”

“If I may be so bold, in a sense, he has taken up the role of caretaker, protector, and provider for you.  Whether you two realized it or not, he has done everything to prove that he is an alpha capable of providing for you.  On an instinctual level, he is your mate, even if you've never brought it up, or even were aware of it.”

“I - I wouldn’t say I was completely unaware,” Noct said. “I’ve, uh, I’ve had a huge crush on him for years.”

“That would definitely contribute to your instincts having decided that he is your mate, then,” Dr. August said.

“You're not gonna dismiss him, are you Dad?”

“Certainly not.  There's a reason the heir and advisor are introduced so young.  To replace him now would be disastrous,” Regis said. Noct sighed in relief.

“This does pose a problem, however.  Unless Your Highness and Ignis part ways permanently, your heats will continue to be exacerbated by Ignis's continued presence in your life.  It could cause permanent damage to your body, and you will become increasingly ill every heat,” Dr. August said.

“What can be done?” Regis asked.

“Either they part ways and have no contact with each other ever again.  Or, they become mated.”

Noct was trying really hard not to think of that second option.  It's something he had only every allowed himself to consider in the privacy of his own mind.

“I-I couldn't ask that of him,” Noct said. “I would rather go the rest of my life without him, then make him feel like he has to do that.”

“That is likely something you should discuss with Ignis,” Regis said. “Whatever you decide, I will support you.”

Noct tried to muster a smile, but he felt too troubled to have the energy to.

He was left alone for the afternoon, and a nurse came in to remove the IV drip and heart monitor now that he was awake.  Gladio had stuck his head in the door to let him know he would be around.

Now, Noct stared at his phone, switching between apps, trying to hype himself up into contacting Ignis.  Dr. August and his father were right, any decision he made had to include Ignis. It wouldn't be fair otherwise.  Even if the very thought of rejection scared him in a way he hadn’t felt since he was a child.

His phone pinged and he had a new text from Prompto.

_ “Gladio told me you're awake now.  Iggy offered to bring me in if you're up to having a visitor?” _

Noct quickly typed back.

_ “Not today.  Got some stuff I need to think about, and I'm still exhausted.” _

He was being kept overnight while he recovered from being dehydrated, and more than likely, he would spend the remainder of the week in the Citadel, if only for his father's peace of mind.  For once he didn't mind. This incident seemed to have brought Noct's well-being to the forefront of Regis's mind for the first time since he was a child. He fought down the bitter twist in his gut, and the whisper in his mind that told him his father only cared when he was in danger.

Deep down he knew it wasn't true.  They were a nation at war, and Regis had a responsibility to everyone, not just his son.  Noct remembered learning about the oath every monarch of Lucis had to make before the Crystal during the coronation ceremony.  Sometimes personal relationships had to come second to the country. Noct thought he was old enough to understand that, at just a few months shy of eighteen.

Dinner was brought to him, and he couldn't help but compare it to Ignis's cooking and found it incredibly inadequate.  But he ate because he was hungry, and when it was taken away, he played a round of King's Knight before falling asleep.

 

Noct awoke to Ignis sitting at his bedside.  A small duffel bag at his feet, and what looked like the minutes from the most recent council meeting in his hands.

“Good morning, Noct,” he greeted him.  Noct smiled. He hadn't quite realized how much he had missed seeing Ignis daily.  He hadn't seen him since the gala the night before his last heat.

“Morning, Specs.”

Ignis graced him with a small smile, and he tucked the away his work.

“I've brought a change of clothes for you.  Your physician has instructed me to see you home.  In this case, back to your rooms in the Citadel. You may move about, but no strenuous activity for at least three days.”

“Sweet, no training.”

“Don't get ahead of yourself now, you've some reports to catch up on.  But there's no rush to finish them this week. I'd like you to at least get started on them.”

Noct sat up and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed to stand.  His legs felt like jelly, and he pitched forward. Ignis caught him, a hand firmly, but gently gripping his bicep, and the other pressed flat to his lower back.

“Careful,” he said.  Noct fought down the desire to shove his nose against Ignis's crisply starched shirt and breath him in.  He did allow himself a moment to just lean against Ignis's solid chest. He could swear he felt Ignis's hands tremble for a second, but they were steady by the time he was pushing himself upright again.

“Thanks,” he murmured.  Ignis silently helped Noct to the bathroom and turned on the shower for him.  Noct wrestled himself out of the hospital gown and sank down onto the provided shower chair.  The water was warm and soothed the ache in his muscles, and he slowly washed away the grime of having gone so long without a proper shower.

Once he felt clean enough and his fingers were starting to prune, he turned off the shower and carefully stepped out of the stall.  At some point, Ignis had left a pair of underwear on the counter for him. He managed to towel off and put them on before he started to get too tired again.

“Iggy!” he called through the door.  Ignis stuck his head in.

“Need a hand?” he asked.  Noct nodded, and Ignis supported him with an arm around his waist as they shuffled back to the bed.  Noct groaned as he flopped back onto it.

“Will I need to fetch a wheelchair when it comes time to discharge you?” Ignis asked.  Noct frowned in thought. Wheelchairs reminded him of of when he couldn't walk as a child.  Dangerously vulnerable to attack, and too weak to defend himself. The circumstances were different, and Noct would be safe in the Citadel.  And he knew that it was simply because he was too weak to walk. For now.

“Yeah, just to get me to my rooms.  I'll be fine once I'm parked on the couch,” Noct said.  Ignis nodded and left to room to procure the chair. Noct pulled on a t-shirt before he reached for the jeans.  He managed to get his feet and calves into the legs, but he couldn't get them on all the way without standing.

The process of getting his pants on was far more involved than it should have been.  But he managed it, eventually. Socks and shoes were a cakewalk by comparison. 

Ignis returned with a wheelchair, and Noct sank into the seat with a sigh.

“I hate this.” He did nothing to disguise the whine in his voice.  Ignis patted him on the shoulder in an attempt at consolation. Noct definitely didn’t imagine the feel of a thumb stroke over the back of his neck in a gesture that was incredibly soft and intimate.

“I know, Noct.  I presume the doctor was at least able to provide some insight into what went wrong?” he asked.  Noct tensed. 

“Uh, yeah, she did.”

“If you’d like to talk about it-”

“No-no, I’m fine.  Things are fine,” Noct said.

“Are they?” Noct definitely didn't want to talk about this right now, so he just settled for shaking his head.

“I gotta think about some things first,” Noct said.

“Of course.  I am of course, an open ear should you need it,” Ignis said.

“I know.”

 

Noct spent that first day out just dozing.  His body felt absolutely wrung out, and he had no energy.  Ignis gently woke him for each meal, and didn't press him to eat his vegetables.  An indulgence he knew was only temporary.

It was why he loved Ignis so much.  The man knew him better than anyone else, and when he had presented as an omega, had staunchly refused to treat him any differently.  Even Gladio had instinctively tried to go easy on him. At least until Noct successfully disarmed him, tossed him onto his back and pressed the end of his training sword to his throat. That had gotten the massive alpha’s attention, and he went right back to his usual tough approach during training.

Even the council had resumed their attempts as removing him from the line of ascension.  They had tried the once, after the marilith attack, and he was still in a coma. His father had steadfastly refused.  He would not remarry, and he would have no other heir.

And Ignis, wonderful Ignis who had never once wavered in his friendship and loyalty to Noct won his heart the day he presented Noct with his very first attempt at those Tenebraen pastries.  Noct couldn't imagine a future without Ignis in it. He only wished he could have him in the way he truly wanted.

But such thoughts were wasted when he had reports to look at.  Noct dragged the folder across the coffee table and opened it. He definitely didn't have the brain power for this.  He was three days into his mini-vacation and wasn't ready to go back to training the next day.

He read the first few sentences several times before giving up and dropping the report back onto the table. He flopped around on the couch like a drowning fish and groaned.

“All right there, Noct?” Ignis asked from the kitchenette.  He was preparing them a snack, and kept insisting it was a surprise.

“Yeah, I'm fine.  Just...just a lot on my mind” Noct said.  Ignis didn't say anything at first. He knew he could talk to Ignis about anything. Well, almost anything.  Everything but probably the most important thing.

Several minutes passed, and Ignis walked in bearing a plate, and some familiar pastries.

“Oooh, your latest attempt?” Noct asked as he heaved himself up into an upright position.

“Yes.  And as always, tell me what you think,” Ignis said.  He placed the plate down on the table and Noct reached for one.  He took a bite and hummed. He thought back, to that near decade old day, when he had them.  The crust was light, flaky and buttery. But the filling wasn't right.

“I think it's the fruit part,” he said.  Ignis blinked and reached for his little notebook and pen. “And the custard? The creamy part, it reminded me of cream puffs.  The crust is perfect though. Don't change that.”

Ignis scribbled it all down.  Once done he reached for one of the pastries and took a bite.  There was a dusting of powdered sugar clinging to the corner of his lips.

Noct would later try to blame it on from the residual hormones of his heat, but it was a flimsy excuse at best.  He knew exactly what he was doing when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to that sugary sweet spot. He pulled away, eyes wide.

“Noct?”

“I-I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have done that!” Noct exclaimed.  He moved to stand and create some space between them, but Ignis grabbed his hand and held on tight.

“Noct.” His voice was gentle, as if afraid to spook Noct. “Please.”

Noct sank back onto the couch, and chewed on his lip.  Well, he had dug his grave, time to toss himself into it, he supposed.

“The doctor told me that the reason my heats have been getting worse as I get older is because,” he paused to take a deep breath and finally made eye contact with Ignis, “is because I've instinctually chosen an alpha for a mate.  And he isn't with me for my heats, so my body thinks I've been rejected.”

Ignis was silent for a long moment, and Noct started to think he wasn't going to say anything at all.

“What are you saying?” Ignis finally asked.  For all his intelligence, it seemed this is the one thing Ignis hadn't considered.  Noct squeezed Ignis's hands in his for a second.

“I'm saying that the only person I could want as a mate, is you, Ignis.”

“I - Noct - me?” Noct tried not to laugh.  He had never seen Ignis fumble for words before.

“I've been in love with you since I was twelve.  There's nothing that could change that.”

Ignis closed his eyes, and his brow furrowed.  Now Noct was getting nervous about Ignis's lack of response.  He honestly couldn’t tell if he was about to be rejected or not, and it frightened him.

“I never dreamt that you could possibly feel that way about me.  I never planned to say anything regarding my own feelings. How could I, when you are my liege, and I could never hope to have anything more than I already do.” Ignis let go of one of Noct's hands and reached up to curl it around his neck and rest his fingers against his nape. “I pledged my life in service to you, as my prince, and future king.  But you, as just Noct, have always held my heart.”

Noct really didn't want to ruin such a beautiful moment, but all he wanted to do was kiss Ignis.  So that's what he did. He looped his arms around the other man’s neck and pulled him close. Their lips met properly.  Ignis's lips were a little dry, but not chapped, compared to Noctis's. There were no fireworks, no sparks, no fanfare, but it was absolutely perfect and he never wanted it to end.

They pulled away for a moment to breath.  Noct saw the blush high on Ignis's cheeks, and how bright her eyes were behind his glasses.  They kissed again, and this time, Ignis gently pushed Noct down until he was pressed against the arm of the couch.  He was caged in by Ignis's body, and the sensation of being pinned and held in place like this had never felt so right.

Which was why he was almost tempted to tell whoever was knocking on his door to fuck off.  But Ignis was already sitting up and trying to fix his now mussed hair. Noct thought he looked even hotter with his hair like that.

“Noctis?” Regis called through the door.  Ignis cursed softly and hopped off the couch to retreat to the kitchenette, where he would be out of sight.

“C-come in, Dad,” Noct said.  He was glad things hadn't gotten too heated before they were interrupted.  But still, Regis would know something had been happening. There was no hiding his blush.

Regis opened the door and stepped inside.  Noct watched him nervously, as he came around and sat on the couch with him.

“Ah, I see Ignis made some of his pastries again,” he said.  Noct hummed as Regis reached for one and took a bite.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty, would you care for some tea?” Ignis asked as he returned bearing a tea set.

“That would be lovely, thank you,” he said with a smile.  Ignis hadn't been able to get his hair back to its usual style, and some of it hung messily over his forehead still.  Noct still thought he looked ridiculously hot that way. Ignis served Regis and Noct before fetching a cup for himself.

“I see you and Ignis had your discussion,” Regis said.  Noct choked on his tea. “Have you come to a decision?”

“We became...sidetracked,” Ignis said.  Regis had a wicked gleam in his eye that told them both that he knew exactly what they were getting up to.

“Well, don't let an old man such as myself take up too much of your time.  Just know that I support your decision in however way you wish to alter your relationship,” Regis said.

“Any?” Noct asked.

“Yes.  Even if you decide you want to bond immediately, you have my full support.” Noct and Ignis glanced at each other and smiled.  Regis finished his tea and left then alone again.

“We should, perhaps, talk properly of what it is that we want,” Ignis said. “As I said before.  I never thought I could have you. And I am amenable to a proper courtship, if that's what you want.”

“Yes, absolutely.  And, I know this incredibly early to be asking, but I would like you to share my next heat with me.”

“Oh, Noct, I would be honored,” Ignis said.  He leaned over and kissed Noct.

“It almost makes me wish it would be soon,” Noct said.  Ignis tried to hide a snort. Behind a hand, but Noct still heard it.

“Well, if I'm to court you, I had best get that petition in now.  Especially if we've only a few months until your next heat,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, but first, you're gonna nap with me,” Noct said.

“Am I?”

“Yep.  Now come on, it'll be more comfortable in my bed,” Noct said as he stood and dragged Ignis into his bedroom.

 

The council was in an uproar.  Noct tracked the bouncing of righteous anger as various councilmembers spoke over each other.  All because Ignis's petition of courtship was next on the agenda.

“This is preposterous!”

“Scientia is overstepping his bounds!”

“This is an abuse of his station!”

“Prince Noctis will not be eighteen for three more months!  Courtship petitions cannot be processed until after!”

Noctis cleared his throat.  The room fell silent far faster than he had ever seen it.  He fought down the urge to fidget with the tie Ignis had so carefully tied up for him earlier.

“Councilmen, I believe you are forgetting the provision in place in the case of Chosen Mates,” he said.  Somehow, the comfortably temperate room felt chilly at his words. All eyes shifted to Regis, who did not say a word.

“And how are we to know that this is one such case?” someone asked.  Noct didn't quite catch who it was.

“If you will recall, I was hospitalized during my previous heat.  This occured due to the fact that Adviser Scientia is my Chosen Mate, and he was not present for my heat.  It was due to that hospitalization that this fact came to light.”

Noct didn't enjoy revealing such private information, but he had to, if it meant getting all these stuffy old people to shut up.  His father sat to his right, while Ignis was on his left. He desperately wanted to reach over and grip his hand, but refrained. There was no need to add fuel to the fire.

“How do we know Scientia isn't taking advantage of his position in your retinue?” a councilwoman asked.

“Because it isn't in Adviser Scientia's character to do so.  As is tradition, we were introduced to each other as small children.  If over a decade of friendship and his oathbound duty to me mean nothing to you when I say that I am one of the few who can speak with authority on his character, then perhaps you aren't so esteemed as you believe yourself to be.”

The table was silent.  Someone shuffled some papers, and there was an awkward cough from the other end of the table.

“We do believe that settles the matter.  Adviser Scientia is granted permission to court His Royal Highness.  Once the allotted six months have passed and the courting pair make the decision to mate, or part ways, that will be their business.  By that time Prince Noctis will be eighteen, and the matter of his age will be settled,” Regis spoke. No one dared try to stay on the subject, and the meeting moved on.

When the meeting was finally over, the council walked out, many mumbling in dissatisfaction.  When the last person walked out of the room, Noct let himself slump against the table and loosen his tie.

“You did admirably, Noct,” Ignis said.  Noct hummed and reached for his hand. Ignis laced their fingers together.

“I dare say they likely will not attempt anything again any time soon.  But be wary. I'm sure more than a few were hoping to improve their family's standing with a courtship,” Regis said. “For now, enjoy the time you have together.”

“Thanks Dad.” Noct stood up. “I've got training with Gladio, so I'll see you later for dinner?”

“Of course.  Ignis if you could stay a moment?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Ignis responded. He turned to Noct.  “Don’t forget you’re volunteering at the shelter, tomorrow.”

“Yep.  Still meeting for lunch after?”

“I wouldn’t dream of missing it.” Noct pecked Ignis on the cheek and left the meeting chamber.

 

The first three months of the requisite courtship came and went, and now Noct’s eighteenth birthday was upon them.  Which meant a massive formal party for the public, then a smaller celebration with his friends later.

His suit was the customary pin stripes he preferred, but had opted for a deep purple tie, rather than his usual midnight blue.  This particular party would require him to dance with any and every eligible single person in attendance, and if he wanted to have a quiet reminder that he was already spoken for, he would have it.

The dinner was delicious, but now it was time to mingle.  Noct’s least favorite thing to do. He managed to smother a grimace when Lord Balthazar approached with his daughter.  She was wearing too much perfume, and while her smile and laugh were genuine, he could tell she was pretending to enjoy the dance as much as he was.

From there, he danced with numerous heirs and younger bachelors for nearly an hour before he successfully escaped for a drink and to rest his leg. Gladio hovered behind his chair.  He was dressed in his formal Crownsguard uniform, and a number of young ladies had already approached him for a dance. He had turned them all down firmly but politely.

“How you doing?” he asked quietly.

“Fine, so far.  A little sore,” Noct answered as he sipped his champagne.  It was fruity and not very strong.

“I can start your next round, if you want,” Gladio suggested.

“Do I have to dance with you?” Noct asked.

“I qualify as an eligible single person, don't I?” Gladio asked with a grin.  Noct scoffed.

“Fine.  I've already promised Ignis the last dance.  Not sure where Prompto disappeared to, though.”

“Blondie's being hounded by Lady Carmine,” Gladio said with a nod.  Prompto was backed against a wall, a cup of punch in hand while an older woman spoke at him.  They had gotten him a nice suit, which he had protested until they pointed out that he couldn't attend formal Citadel events without one.

“I'll go rescue him,” Noct said.  He set down the empty champagne flute and stood.  He weaved through the milling crowd.

“Lady Carmine, I would hate to interrupt, but it is Mister Argentum's turn for a dance,” Noct said.  

“Of course Your Highness,” the woman curtsied and wandered away.

“Thanks for the save, dude,” Prompto said.  He let out a laugh as Noct took him by the hand.

“Yeah well, now you have to dance with me.  I know Ignis taught you,” Noct said. As the taller of the two, he would at least get to lead this time.

“Okay.  So long as Ignis doesn't bite my head off later.”

“He won't. He knows I have to dance with just about everyone here.  It's tradition. I'll even have to dance with Gladio later. “

They turned slowly, following the steps Ignis had drilled into them.

“I'm really glad you and Ignis got to work things out.  Seeing you pine after him was getting painful,” Prompto said.

“I did not pine.”

“You so did!  Anytime his back was turned you'd just be staring at him all dreamy like.  Then when I realized he felt the same way about you, I just wanted to lock you two in a broom closet.  It was getting out of hand,” Prompto laughed.

“Yeah, sure,” Noct grumbled.  He spotted Ignis in the crowd, conversing with his uncle.

“I do believe it's my turn, Prompto,” Gladio cut in.  He smoothly nudged Prompto aside and took his place. Noct fumbled a moment to switch from leading to following.

“You had better not crush my toes with those behemoth feet of yours,” Noct said.

“Wouldn't dream of it, princess,” Gladio said.  Noct scowled as he was spun around. The heir of a minor baron stepped in next, and he was far more handsy than was appropriate.  His hands kept wandering down to grab Noct's ass, and he finally snapped and drew one of Ignis's daggers from the armiger.

“Touch me like that again, and you will leave the Citadel without hands,” he snarled.  The knife point dug into the soft flesh under jaw, but did not draw blood.

“I do believe you have overstayed your welcome,” Gladio growled.  One of his hands came down on his shoulder. The man jumped away from Noctis and tried to stutter out an apology.  He was grabbed by a pair of Crownsguard agents and escorted out.

“Are you alright, Noct?” Ignis asked.  He pressed a hand to Noct's back. Noct leaned against the pressure and felt his shoulders relax at his touch. 

“I'm fine.  I was just getting pissed at his lack of boundaries.  That's all.”

The brief commotion caught everyone's attention, but with it being resolved so swiftly, the party-goers quickly returned to their business.

“You look tired,” Ignis said.  Noct hummed.

“A bit.  Still have a few more dances to get through, then we can slip out.”

“Of course.” Ignis pulled away, and Noct resisted the desire to pull him close again.  Noct turned to see a young woman waiting patiently.

“Duchess Aldior, Your Highness.” She curtsied.  Noct bowed and held out a hand. He led her onto the dance floor and settled into the simple waltz.

“How are you finding the party?” Noct asked.

“Far more interesting than I had anticipated.  I had not expected so many to feel so bold in the presence of their prince.”

“All it does is make them look like idiots.”

“Most especially when you’ve only eyes for  Count Scientia,” the duchess said. Noct narrowly avoided trodding on her toes in a misstep. “Oh?  Was it supposed to be subtle?”

“N-not especially.  Ignis is my Chosen Mate,” Noct said quietly. “This is all only a formality, realy.”

“I see.  Well, I’ll not keep you from him further, Your Highness.  He looks quite eager to have a dance with you.” the duchess stepped away, and Ignis stepped in.

“Ready to turn in?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah.  Think I could sleep for a week after this.  Definitely hit my limit on socializing five dances ago,” Noct said.  The song shifted to one that was distinctly romantic. Noct glanced over to where the small orchestra was set up on a dais, only to see his father trying to slip away unseen.

“It seems we’ve been set up,” Ignis said.  He shifted the hand resting at the center of Noct’s back, down to his lower and held him closer. Noct sighed and leaned against him.  He didn’t care if people talked at this point. The courtship would be public soon anyway. 

Their last dance ended, and Noct was ready to go.  He quickly made his rounds of excuses, and Ignis and Gladio led him out of the public areas of the Citadel, and up to his rooms.  Noct barely managed to undress before he was asleep.

 

Several months passed, and the six month period of their courtship was over, so Ignis had been forced to present himself before the king with their decision.  They would mate and be bonded. Noct had never thought he would end up bonded to someone before he had even graduated high school, let alone bonded to Ignis. He supposed, even some dreams could come true.

But there was now the problem of Noct’s heat.  There was no real way to tell when it would begin until he exhibited signs of pre-heat.  Which, for him, was far from an exact science. So, when it was the first week of February, nearly seven months since his last heat, Noct was becoming concerned, until he woke up one day to the feeling of having sweated profusely through the night.  His shirt was damp, and he was still too warm. Noct reaced for his phone, immediately.

“ _ I’ve started my pre-heat symptoms.  It’ll be here by the end of the week _ .”

The text was sent to Ignis, while he typed out several others.  One to warn his father, which he hated, but he would have to know that Ignis would not be available for the next week.  One to Prompto, just in case things took a turn and it did actually start while he was at school, and a last one to Gladio.  All training was cancelled once his symptoms started as all forms of training became impossible.

Ignis was preparing them breakfast when he stepped out of his room, dressed for school.

“Morning,” he greeted.  Noct wrapped his arms around Ignis and leaned against him to breath in his scent. “Smell good.”

Ignis set down his spatula and turned to face him.  He ran his fingers through Noct’s un-styled hair. “You smell positively delectable.”

Noct smiled and stood up on his toes to give Ignis a kiss, which was enthusiastically returned.  He would have loved to drag Ignis back to his bedroom, but they both still had responsibilities to take care of.  Breakfast was served and they ate quickly.

“I’ve cancelled all my meetings already, and informed Uncle Ven I’ll be unavailable the days surrounding my birthday,” Ignis said.  Noct blinked.

“Oh, I hadn’t realized my heat was overlapping your birthday,” Noct said. “I’m sorry if it’s ruined any plans you had.”

“They’re nothing that could be rescheduled.  I personally, quite like the idea of spending my birthday bringing you to the heights of pleasure,” Ignis said.  He pressed a kiss to the side of Noct’s neck and breathed him in. “I can’t wait.”

It seemed actually having his chosen mate close now had made things worse, because Noct ran the gamut of his regular pre-heat symptoms in a matter of hours rather than days.  Prompto led Noct to the car, and when a classmate got too close, Prompto firmly pushed him back. Noct collapsed into the front seat. and buried his face into Ignis's jacket.

“Bye guys, see you in a week!” Prompto said cheerily with a wave.  Ignis blinked and looked Noct over.

“Noct?”

“I need you,” Noct whined.  Ignis pushed the speed limit to make it back to Noct’s apartment.  He made quick work of shutting the blinds and making sure the door was properly locked.  Noct had already stripped out of his uniform and quickly built up a nest in his bed. This time though, it had to be absolutely perfect.  He fussed with it for nearly an hour before crawling into it.

“Are you ready for me to see our nest, love?” Ignis asked from the door.  He had tried to come in earlier, but Noct had kicked him out of the bedroom and told him to wait while he finished.

“Yeah.”

Ignis opened the door and stepped inside.  He held a large bag full of water bottles and snacks in one hand.  Noct lounged in their nest, already naked and ready to be taken.

“Oh, it’s perfect,” Ignis breathed. He set the bag down next to bed where he knew they'd be able to reach for it.

“Ignis, I need you,” Noct moaned.  Ignis stripped down quickly and crawled into the nest.

“I have you, dear heart,” he said quietly.  He slipped his arms around Noct and held him close as he peppered kisses over his face and down his neck.  Noct whined and threaded his fingers through Ignis's hair. Their lips met and they kissed slowly, knowing they had all the time in the world right now.

Though they had no longer been required to have some kind of chaperone or company for dates, they had had little time alone together after the six months of courtship.  A quick kiss here, a brief fumble there. It had never been enough to truly explore each other, to learn of each other's desires and pleasure.

Noct eagerly slid his hand down Ignis's firm chest, and over his taut stomach to wrap around his hardening cock.  The sudden stimulation had Ignis gasping. He rocked his hips into Noct’s hand, before he regained some control of himself and gently batted Noct’s hand away.

“Noct, may I taste you?” Ignis asked.  He was already sliding his way down Noct's body and pushing his legs further apart.  

“Yes,” Noct sighed.  Ignis kissed up the inside of one of Noct's thighs, and licked at the slick that had smeared messily there.  He repeated this on the other thigh until Noct whined and pushed his hips up in an effort to entice Ignis.

“Impatient, are we?”

“I've dreamt of having your hands on me for years.  To finally have you, I can only handle so much teasing,” Noct said. Ignis huffed out a laugh, and finally shifted one final time to make sure Noct couldn't clamp his legs shut on his head.

“Of course.”

Then he pressed his lips against Noct's folds.  He licked into him, and sucked the slick from his folds.  Noct moaned and gasped above him. Noct was absolutely dripping now.  His cock was hard and flushed red, and Ignis took several minutes to lavish attention upon it.

“Oh, fuck!  Ignis, please!  Fuck me, please!” Noct begged.  Ignis pulled away and sat up. He lips were wet and messy from Noct’s slick.  He licked them clean and shifted to line his cock up with Noct’s hole. He started to press into Noct when Noct hastily made a stopping motion with his hands. “Condom.”

Ignis cursed for getting carried away.  He ripped himself away from Noct to search for the box he knew was in Noct’s bedside drawer.  He grabbed the box and fumbled it open to pull out a single condom. Noct made a needy noise that almost caused Ignis to tear the condom when he managed to get the foil open.

“Dammit.”

“C’mon Iggy.  Get your cock in me already.” Noct rubbed at his cock in an attempt at getting some relief.  The condom was finally on, and Ignis teasingly used his long fingers to get his cock slick, and test how loose Noct was for him.

Noct was starting to sit up, so Ignis shoved him back down and slid into him.  Noct felt like the air had been driven from his lungs for a moment. He had never felt so complete during a heat before.  He didn’t know how he had gone so long without it. Now he just needed Ignis to knot him properly, and it would be absolutely perfect.

Ignis drove into him at a blistering pace that had Noct gasping for breath and scrambling for something to hold onto.  Strong hands held his hips in a grip that was sure to leave bruises, and Noct certainly hoped that they would. It felt like they had barely gotten started and Noct was already close to his first orgasm.

“Come for me, my love,” Ignis ordered.  

“Oh gods!”

Noct wrapped his legs around Ignis’s waist, and every muscle in his body clenched as he finally came.  Ignis kept on thrusting into him through it, and every nerve felt like it was on fire from sensitivity.

“Knot me!  Knot me, knot me,” he chanted.  Ignis pulled out long enough to flip Noct onto his stomach and dove back in.

“Noct,” Ignis gasped.  His lips brushed Noct’s ear. “Can I mark you?” He had no clue how Ignis could possibly form a coherent sentence, let alone ask a question when Noct’s brain felt like it had melted and was dripping out his ears.

“Do it.  Make me yours,” Noct said.  A moment later, he felt impossibly fuller as Ignis knotted him and bit down on his scenting gland.  Noct howled as a second orgasm hit him. It was too much, and not nearly enough. They both went still as Ignis spilled into the condom.  As amazing as everything had felt, Noct felt like he was still missing out.

“Are you all right?” Ignis asked.  He attempted to roll them onto their sides, but it caused his knot to tug on Noct’s hole uncomfortably.

“That was almost perfect,” Noct sighed.  

“Almost?  What, pray tell, could we have done differently?” Ignis asked.  He braced his elbows on either side of Noct in an attempt at keeping some of his weight off his omega.

“I want you to come in me next time,” Noct said.  He turned his head to try and look at Ignis.

“I don’t think your father or the council would appreciate it if you got pregnant before you even finished school,” Ignis said.

“Please never mention those people when you’ve got your knot in me ever again.”

“As you wish.”

Ignis passed the time by pressing soft kisses to Noct’s shoulders and on the new bonding bite.

“You like that, don’t you?  Knowing I’m marked as yours,” Noct purred.  The idea of it definitely had appeal.

“My dear, I’ve worn your mark around my neck since I was thirteen.  I have always been yours. But knowing that anyone could look at you, smell you and know that you are not to be touched is incredibly satisfying.”

“I knew you had a lizard brain buried somewhere in you,” Noct said with a laugh.  He shifted and hissed. “How long until your knot goes down?”

“Shouldn’t be much longer.  My knots don’t last long,” Ignis told him.  He sounded almost embarrassed by this admission.

“Great.  The sooner it goes down the sooner we can go for another round,” Noct announced.  Ignis sputtered.

“Surely you’re still satisfied?”

“Yeah, but I’ve been jerking off to the thought of you for years.  Just the once isn’t nearly enough.”

Ignis threaded the fingers of one hand with Noct’s.  He wanted to kiss his knuckles, but it was impossible at this angle.

“It’s a good thing we have the rest of our lives then.”

 

Noct’s heat only lasted five days, which had been a shock.  But then, their last round had ended with Noct actually blacking out.  Which had scared Ignis, but before he could even think to stop, his knot had swelled and he was stuck.  Noct had come to only a couple minutes later. But he had been disoriented by it, as it had never happened before.

But now, they were cleaned up, the bedsheets were running through a heavy duty cycle in the washer, and they were sprawled on the sofa, watching a daytime television chef butcher a Galahdian dish.  An extra large pizza sat on the coffee table and had been completely demolished.

“Marathon sex sounds wonderful in theory, but in practice, I feel like if I so much as twitch, I’m going to actually sprain something,” Noct said.  He was covered in hickeys, there were finger shaped bruises on his thighs and hips, and everything between his legs felt just a little numb in a way that wasn’t entirely pleasant.  The ice pack he was holding to his crotch did help, though.

“Well, if the fictitious portrayals of it we’ve come across were anything close to the truth, no one would want to do it at all,” Ignis said.  He ran his hands through Noct’s hair, and scratched his blunt nails against the nape of his neck. Noct huffed out a long breath.

“We’ve got at least four more months until the next one, so enjoy the respite while you can.”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll make do in the meantime.”

“Ugh, how can you even consider sex right now.  We literally fucked for six days straight,” Noct complained.  Ignis only smiled.

“I am a perfectly healthy alpha, with a gorgeous mate.  Excuse me for finding you sexually appealing.”

“Yeah, yeah, flatterer.” Noct wiggled a bit so he could peck Ignis on the lips.

“I live to serve and please.” Ignis kissed Noct.again.  They cuddled and watched television, and generally lazed about all day.  

Once the week was over, it was back to their usual schedule, so they were going to enjoy the time they had while they had the chance.  Noct ended up dozing off atop Ignis for a bit. He snored softly, and occasionally mumbled nonsense into Ignis’s chest.

“I love you to the stars and back, my Noctis,” Ignis whispered into the quiet of the apartment.  He turned off the television, and let the warmth of the setting sun filtering through the partially open blinds lull him into a nap, his arms wrapped securely around his mate.  He would enjoy this moment, where they were nothing more than a newly mated couple, without the pressures of the crown and the public weighed them down. It was something he selfishly wished they could always have.


End file.
